Gimbals arrangements for maintaining the level of an article in a moving vehicle are well known. In boats and aircraft, gimbals are important for keeping instruments such as a compass or chronometer level. They are particularly popular in pleasure boats for maintaining the level of tables or appliances such as stoves to prevent spills due to the normal rocking motion of the boat. Examples of prior gimballed structures, particularly marine stoves, are provided in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 355,498 to Bekofsky
U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,499 to Hearst
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,176 to Spiers et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,462 to DeFoe
In pleasure boats, space is at a premium and it is generally desirable for articles that are not in use to be stowed so that they are out of the way. Gimballed appliances, particularly stoves, have not previously been efficiently stowable.